


Зачем ты пришёл

by tinuvielf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Зачем ты пришёл?<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Размер: миди<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Алек Лайтвуд / Магнус Бейн, Изабель Лайтвуд, Клэри Фрэй, Джейс Вейланд<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: Алек не знал, зачем возвращался в дом Магнуса, но он возвращался.<br/>Примечание: АУ к сериалу - у Алека глаза голубого цвета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем ты пришёл

— Ты заметил, — протянула Изабель тем самым тоном, от которого у Алека бежали мурашки по коже, — как Магнус сегодня выглядит?

Они только-только вывалились из квартиры Магнуса, оставив там Клэри и Джейса: в надежде защитить Чашу, Клэри позарез потребовалось выяснить, не осталось ли в закоулках её сознания каких-нибудь воспоминаний о Валентине — мало ли, Джослин, забывшись, упоминала его или что-то в этом роде. Алек предпочёл не вникать в её очередную сумасбродную идею. Пришлось смолчать и тогда, когда Джейс отказался оставлять её одну. Алек только зубами скрипнул, но достойного аргумента против этого придумать не смог, так что ловить ополоумевшего оборотня в район Пятой авеню они отправились вдвоём с Изабель. 

— Ну, так заметил?

— Если честно, я не понимаю вопроса. Ты же знаешь, меня мало волнуют тенденции моды и то, как за ними следит нежить.

Он хотел было добавить, что не сможет с уверенностью сказать, во что сегодня были одеты Изабель и мама, но перед глазами, чётко, будто всё происходило наяву, вспыхнул образ Магнуса. Тот сегодня как будто ждал гостей, хотя ввалились они в его лофт без предупреждения, чем заработали все (за исключением Алека) сердитый взгляд и парочку громогласных издевок. Всецело сосредоточившись на защите Клэри — хотя Джейс и так оберегал её, словно она сама по себе была одним из Орудий смерти — Алек мало что замечал вокруг, однако Магнуса помнил удивительно точно. Пахнувший сандалом, какими-то пряностями и чуть-чуть шоколадом, он был одет в обтягивающие чёрные брюки и сине-голубую шёлковую рубашку с тиснёными китайскими драконами. Рубашка вроде бы была нормальной длины, но почему-то, когда Магнус тянулся за какими-то своими магическими штуками на верхние полки (причём, Алек не помнил их в свой прошлый визит сюда), она волшебным образом задиралась, оголяя золотисто-смуглую поясницу. Только, кроме Алека, никто этого не замечал. А когда он, будучи самым высоким из всей компании, по доброте душевной помог достать очередную банку с ингредиентами с самой верхотуры, Магнус поднял на него глаза, разумеется, подведённые, только не чёрным с позолотой, а тёмно-тёмно-синим, и таким тоном сказал «Спасибо», что Алека обожгло внизу живота.

— Ага! — довольно воскликнула Изабель, когда они вышли на улицу. — Покраснел. Помнишь, значит.

Озвучивать вслух, что всему виной была странная, непозволительная реакция его тела на мага, Алек не мог, поэтому, спешно прогнав видение Магнуса с голой поясницей, запахнул куртку, закрываясь, и мрачно сказал:

— Ну да, и что такого? Ты же сама говорила, сочетание чёрного с синим — это классика.

По правде говоря, это было единственное, что он вынес для себя из многочисленных уроков моды, пока сестра не махнула на него рукой.

Картинно закатив глаза, та прошла мимо и, дёрнув плечом, выразительно произнесла:

— Если бы на меня запал такой маг....

— Что? — не выдержал Алек после нескольких секунд молчания.

— Не скажу. Ты же предпочитаешь не говорить со мной о личной жизни, вот и я промолчу. Помучайся, тебе полезно.

Вздрогнув, Алек перевёл взгляд на окна квартиры Магнуса и пробормотал:

— Было бы из-за кого мучиться.

Что с Изабель говорить, если та, со своим обширным опытом, сама обо всём прекрасно догадывалась или додумывала в нужном направлении. Вообразила же она, что Алек вчера ночевал у Магнуса... Он мог бы. Магнус открытым текстом заявил, что заинтересован в нём. Как он там выразился? Что-то про стены и пробитую брешь, умеют же маги пустить пыль в глаза, не поймёшь, о чём они.

«Почти целый век я закрывался от любых чувств, и к женщинам, и к мужчинам, — пауза, и настолько чувственный взгляд снизу вверх из-под подкрашенных ресниц, что у Алека перехватило дыхание от того, каким особенным он был для другого. — Но ты пробил брешь в этой стене».

Воркующий голос Магнуса влился в его уши, заставив сердце колотиться настолько сильно, что, казалось, это выдаст его примитивным даже сквозь морок. Вчера... произошло что-то непонятное. До встречи с Магнусом Алек не испытывал ничего подобного к другим парням, только к Джейсу, а Магнус заговорил так откровенно, что Алек не знал, как ему реагировать. Магнус притягивал. Смотрел так, как никто другой. Обращал внимание, взглядом и жестами обещал что-то исключительно для одного только Алека — не для Джейса, Клэри, их семьи или вообще всех Сумеречных охотников. И так... хотелось ответить, но нельзя. У него есть Джейс, есть семья, во благо которой нужно действовать. Слава Ангелу, вчерашний звонок матери спас его от необходимости принимать решение: когда Магнус снова предложил выпить, Алек, отказавшись, заторопился в Институт. А, выйдя на улицу, полночи бесцельно шатался по ночному городу, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. 

— Эй! Алё! — Изабель пощёлкала пальцами прямо у него перед носом, и шедший на автомате Алек, опомнившись, растерянно остановился. — Возвращайся ко мне, Алек. Одной не очень удобно управляться с оборотнем.

— Извини, — выдохнул он, ощущая, как от смущения и вины загорелись уши. По крайней мере, Алек надеялся, что это именно от смущения и вины, а не потому что Магнус вспоминал его. Обогнав Изабель, он ускорил шаги. — Больше не повторится.

— Эй! —догнал его насмешливый голос сестры. — Вообще-то нам в другую сторону.

От осознания своей глупой ошибки Алек помрачнел и смутился ещё больше.

— Я знаю.

Нужно было срочно выкинуть Магнуса из головы, если он хотел сохранить остатки своего статуса, и так уже изрядно пострадавшего от этой Клэри Фрэй. Им предстоял бой с ополоумевшим оборотнем, Алеку нужны были все его знания и навыки, а он отвлекался, думал совершенно не о том. А дальше? Дальше — проблемы для его семьи, которые он сам же и создал, надо с ними разбираться и попытаться образумить Джейса, и разобраться с примитивным другом Клэри, чтобы он не шлялся по Институту как у себя дома, и Ма... Усилием воли он заставил себя думать о другом, но всё равно, машинально следуя за Изабель к дому, где засекли оборотня, сбивался на Магнуса. 

То, что он чувствовал, — неправильно. Нельзя любить двоих, равно как и любить одного, а тянуться к другому. Правда, любить Джейса бесполезно и больно. Алек понимал и принимал то, что большую часть своей жизни должен посвятить работе и семье, это его долг, но где-то в глубине души хотелось, чтобы любимый им человек ответил взаимностью. Но он не ответит. Он даже не замечает, ничего не замечает за своей Клэри. Нужно ли Алеку это? Не проще ли, не правильнее ли заключить тот самый политический брак, который сейчас необходим их семье, и разом решить все проблемы? Да, проще. И только это будет правильно. Наверное.

К тому моменту, когда они оказались на месте, он почти сумел избавиться от всех ненужных мыслей, и вовремя. Изабель только-только пробралась внутрь, разбив окно, а из коридора в гостиную выскочил небольшой серебристый волк и, яростно зарычав, кинулся на неё.

— Иззи, в сторону! 

Прикрывая её, Алек выстрелил, и хотя оборотень успел отпрыгнуть, нескольких коротких секунд Изабель хватило, чтобы сориентироваться и атаковать. Её кнут, как змея, обвил бесновавшегося волка поперёк туловища, из-за чего нежить взвыла от боли, и отшвырнул к противоположной стене. От удара на волка рухнула тяжёлая картина и штукатурка, но оклемался он неожиданно быстро: едва тиски кнута разжались и Иззи повела его рукой на себя, как зверь вскочил на ноги и, весь подобравшись, в жутком молчании прыгнул.

Стрела, коротко просвистев, оцарапала ему морду, и Алек выругался. Его промах лишь разозлил нежить ещё больше. Они с Изабель успели отпрыгнуть в разные стороны в последний момент, и только приземлившись, Алек снова выхватил из колчана стрелу и приладил её к тетиве. Изловчившись, Изабель взмахнула кнутом, одним ударом пригвоздив волка к стене, и в следующую секунду вонзившаяся в его сердце стрела всё закончила.

— Быстрый, — откинув со лба мешавшуюся прядь, недовольно сказала сестра.

Алек предпочёл промолчать, понимая, что сплоховал. Это его часть работы: держась чуть позади, прикрывать, защищать, лечить (никто в их трио больше не мог так искусно наносить Иратце), но конкретно сейчас он действовал из рук вон плохо. Думал не о бое, а том, верно ли поступил вчера, уйдя от Магнуса, не сказав ничего определённого. 

— Алек, назад!

Краем глаза уловив движение из кухни, он отскочил, однако громадный — раза в два больше прежнего — чёрный волк, прыгнувший также беззвучно, среагировал быстрее. Алека швырнуло на пол, он приложился затылком, а когти волка проехались по его груди и лишь чудом не вспороли горло — Алек инстинктивно выставил перед собой лук для защиты, и разъярённая нежить задохнулась, уперевшись в него горлом.

Щёлкнул кнут — Алеку показалось, что его самого чудом не задело — и оборотень с воем отпрыгнул. Пока он, сипло, по-щенячьи, взвизгивал от боли, Алек успел вытащить новую стрелу — кинжал с его поясных ножен отлетел в сторону, оторванный лапой волка.

— Алек! — Изабель вскрикнула, когда волк опять атаковал.

Прикусив губу от натуги, Алек с усилием спихнул с себя тушу потяжелевшего оборотня. Волчья кровь потекла по его пальцам — он всё ещё держал стрелу, которую вонзил нежити в горло, и, поднявшись, Алек брезгливо отряхнул ладонь.

— Цел? — тщательно скрывая волнение в голосе, спросила Изабель. 

Оглядев себя, он увидел разодранную почти до пупка рубашку, чудом державшуюся на двух пуговицах. Пять длинных царапин на груди и животе обидно пощипывали; вытащив стилус, Алек быстро вывел на предплечье Иратце, и руна запульсировала, залечивая ранки.

Пристреленный им первый волк уже почти полностью преобразился: у двери со стрелой в груди лежала молодая светловолосая девушка в разодранной одежде. Подойдя ближе, Алек поморщился, разглядывая её безжизненно закатившиеся глаза и грязно-серую пену со слюной, ниточкой тянувшуюся изо рта. Догадавшись, он обернулся и вместо чёрного оборотня увидел рослого мужчину, жгучего брюнета с проседью. На его пальцах до сих пор вместо ногтей оставались когти.

Изабель присела на корточки возле девушки и печально покачала головой.

— Посмотри на неё. Она была больна. Наверное, подхватила что-то от бродячих собак.

— Я думал, оборотни не цепляют собачьи болезни.

— А он вместо того, чтобы бежать от нефилимов, остался до последнего со своей волчицей.

— Ну и дурак, — произнёс Алек и поймал гневный взгляд сестры. — Что? Жалеешь их? Они, между прочим, нас едва не порвали. А если бы эта бешеная вырвалась и перекусала примитивных?

— Наверное, он любил её.

— Ну и дурак, — ещё громче повторил он. — Любить опасно. И больно.

— По своему опыту судишь? — огрызнулась Изабель, и Алек замолчал.

Ну, может, и по своему. Пока что все его привязанности — что к Джейсу, что зарождающаяся к Магнусу — не приносили ничего хорошего.

Поняв, что он только что в собственных мыслях признался в симпатии к Магнусу, Алек вздрогнул, помотал головой и решительно вышел на улицу. Холодный ночной воздух должен был хоть немного освежить его, и Алек хватал его жадными глотками, как умирающий от жажды, который на последнем издыхании добрался до воды. Впервые что-то другое, кроме демонов, вызывало у него страх, и тем хуже было то, что он не знал, что делать. Магнус настойчиво возвращался в его мысли, видимо, сердце или душа не хотели отпускать его после откровенного признания, потому что ещё никто и никогда такого ему не говорил. Но это... это могло ему слишком дорого обойтись.

Вышедшая через пару минут Изабель, отправив кому-то смс, сказала:

— Кто-то из нас должен проведать Джейса с Клэри.

Алек представил, как возвращается в квартиру Магнуса, и, вздрогнул, выпалил:

— Я — в Институт. Нужно написать отчёт за сегодня.

— Я напишу. А что? Институт давно не получал от меня официальных бумаг.

Азартный взгляд Изабель яснее слов говорил, что отступать она не намерена, и Алек сглотнул. В голове стучало одно «Нет-нет-нет», в груди эхом отдавалось «Да-да-да», и от столкновения страха с желанием, которое он никак не мог погасить, его прошиб холодный пот, и одновременно внизу живота сладко заныло. Тело помнило жаркие взгляды Магнуса, невыносимые, томно-нежные взгляды, и если у Алека был шанс хотя бы одним глазком увидеть Магнуса снова...

— Я не пойду к нему. Я не должен.

— Нет, Алек, ты именно что должен пойти! Ты ему понравился, он тебе понравился, вы должны попробовать!

— Он мне не понравился! — повысил голос Алек, не понимая, что так только больше выдаёт себя, и Изабель закатила глаза.

— Ну да, а то я слепая и ничего не вижу.

— Иззи, он маг, я — Сумеречный охотник, что вообще может быть между нами?

Попытка воззвать к разуму сестры провалилась с треском. Сморщив нос, Изабель сердито заявила:

— Один из моих парней — фейри. Поверь мне, я знаю, что может быть.

— Да уж, тебе с высоты твоего опыта виднее, — съязвив, Алек вздохнул. То, как он трусливо отнекивался, — тоже позор. Он мужчина, старший сын Лайтвудов и должен смотреть проблемам в лицо и разбираться с ними.

Возможно, ему всё же удастся не пересечься с Магнусом. В самом деле, Алек просто зайдёт, заберёт Джейса с Клэри (или убедится, что с ними всё нормально) и вернётся в Институт. Не глядя на Магнуса. Ну, перебросится с ним парой слов, извинится за вчерашний внезапный уход (а кто знает, может, тот уже утратил к нему интерес) и всё. Он сможет это сделать.

— Ради Ангела, Алек! — не вытерпев, воскликнула Изабель. — Тебе нужен кто-то! Попробуй хоть немного пожить для себя, а? 

— Сейчас не то время, ты же знаешь, наша семья под ударом...

— Вот именно поэтому сейчас — то время! — её взгляд внезапно наполнился болью. — Ты можешь скоро лишиться свободы. Мы оба знаем, что ты вряд ли будешь счастлив, так что, неужели даже не попытаешься? 

— Я не могу, — Алек предпринял последнюю попытку отбиться, — не могу идти вот в таком виде.

— Это — самый идиотский предлог, который я только слышала. Давай помогу.

Чувствуя себя последним придурком, Алек покорно не сдвинулся с места, но только Изабель взялась за его пуговицы, как тут же, оторвав их, швырнула в сторону. Полы рубашки, и без того безнадёжно испорченной, повисли жалкими лохмотьями, окончательно оголив грудь и живот.

— Ай, какая я неловкая.

— Изабель! — Алек задохнулся, но та лишь рассмеялась и, крикнув:

— С меня отчёт. Удачи! — исчезла в ночи.

Испустив дрожащий вздох, Алек поплотнее запахнул куртку, чтобы прикрыться, и побрёл в сторону жилища Магнуса. Хотя «побрёл» это мягко сказано, потому что тело, сжигаемое противоречивыми желаниями, стремилось вперёд, а разум призывал остановиться и подумать. Однако, как ни думай, вариантов было немного: вернуться в Институт и солгать сестре, зайти к Магнусу и забрать Джейса, зайти к Магнусу и остать…

В дверной звонок Алек позвонил, ощущая себя приговорённым к самой жестокой смертной казни. Он так и не выбрал ни одного варианта.

— Три часа ночи! — полный гнева голос Магнуса звучал не менее сексуально, чем когда он предлагал Алеку выпить. — Кем бы ты ни был, если сейчас не уберёшься с моего порога, я превращу тебя в комара до конца твоих…

Голубоватая дымка его магии буквально швырнула дверь в стену, и разъярённый Магнус возник на пороге. Сквозняк от распахнувшейся двери взметнул полы его просторного сине-голубого халата, из-за чего над поясом чёрных пижамных штанов показался плоский голый живот, и нет, Алек и думать не хотел, что тот сделал это специально, догадываясь, кто придёт. 

Хотя для того, кого сорвали с постели посередь ночи, Магнус тоже не походил: его укладка нисколько не изменилась, как и макияж.

Увидев его, Магнус расцвёл. Совершенно не наигранная злость моментально исчезла с его лица, уступив радости, и неожиданно он улыбнулся настолько счастливо, словно Алек только что сказал ему «Да».

— Александр. — Алек не помнил, когда кто-либо ещё, кроме его семьи, был так рад просто видеть его. Рад не новостям, не отчетам, которые он принёс, не убитым демонам и не правильно принятому решению во имя семьи, а просто ему самому. И это после того, как вчера Алек сбежал. — Я думал, что долго тебя не увижу. А, — сделав шаг вперёд, Магнус деланно огляделся, после чего поднял на него полный кроткого любопытства взгляд, — где же твоя прекрасная сестра?

— Она… 

Он испытывал страшное желание развернуться и сбежать вниз по лестнице. Наверное, увидев его, Магнус решил, будто Алек пришёл извиниться за вчерашнее и продолжить их приятное времяпрепровождение, так неудачно прерванное звонком Маризы, однако всё же совсем не так. Об этом нужно было сказать прямо, пока не стало поздно, пока Магнус не сделал чего-то такого, о чём будет потом жалеть. Он ведь тогда точно возненавидит Алека, а Алек… Алек не хотел, чтобы Магнус его ненавидел. 

— … вернулась в Институт, — наконец закончил он, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что голос не дрогнул. Тёмные глаза Магнуса засияли от удовольствия, и Алек поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ.

— А зачем сюда вернулся ты? — вкрадчиво спросил тот, и Алек задохнулся воздухом.

Он пришёл…

Проведать Джейса и Клэри.

Забрать Джейса в Институт. Да, и Клэри тоже, не забыть бы про неё.

Вжать Магнуса в стену и целовать его до тех пор, пока он, закатив глаза от наслаждения, не начнёт стонать в голос.

Наваждение спало, стоило Магнусу сделать шаг назад и приглашающе взмахнуть рукой. Унизанные тяжёлыми кольцами фаланги его пальцев заискрились драгоценными камнями в свете ночника, и Алек, как завороженный, следил за ними, забыв, что нужно дышать.

— Однако никудышный из меня хозяин. Входи, что ты стоишь на пороге?

Смутившись, Алек шагнул в прихожую, стараясь не замечать, что улыбка Магнуса стала шире и довольней. Справа внезапно обнаружилось огромное зеркало высотой практически во всю стену — не то, чтобы это было полной неожиданностью, по Магнусу понятно было, насколько он любил наряды и эпатаж, — но всё же Алек засмотрелся на его, сияюще-счастливое, и своё, растерянно-зажатое, отражения. Он опустил руки, которыми придерживал куртку, и её полы предательски разошлись, только сам Алек понял это, когда Магнус, вдруг взволнованно нахмурив брови, задержал дыхание и шагнул навстречу.

— Александр, ты ранен? — в его глазах мелькнул страх, и на кончиках пальцев заклубились голубые облачка магии. Алек, не отрывавший взгляда от его встревоженного лица, не заметил, что ладонь Магнуса замерла, дрогнув, у самого его живота, и боясь, и желая коснуться.

Алек мог чувствовать его дыхание, вернее то, что Магнус, как и он сам, дыхание задерживал. От этого мурашки бежали по коже, сердце стучало громче и громче, а неосознанное пока желание, дававшее о себе знать тянущей тяжестью внизу живота, пустило искры вожделения по его телу. 

— Н-нет. Нет.

Тот моментально отпрянул, будто поняв, что зашёл слишком далеко в чужое личное пространство, и Алек шумно вздохнул. Неосознанно (или нарочно?) Магнус прижал руку к груди, словно обжёгшись, и в этом жесте стали отчётливо видны его покрытые тёмно-синим лаком ногти.

Синий лак на ногтях. Синяя подводка. Синяя рубашка этим днём и синий халат сейчас в сочетании с чёрным. Изабель же не просто обратила внимание на его изменившийся облик. 

Первая сообразила.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — хрипло спросил он, открыв глаза. 

Застигнутый врасплох Магнус дёрнул плечом и отвёл взгляд. Спасибо, Алек наконец смог дышать более-менее нормально.

— Это мой вопрос к тебе: зачем ты это делаешь? Я ведь уже говорил — я стеснительный, а ты смущаешь меня, Александр.

А, да, верно, зачем он пришёл сюда?

— Я пришёл… Я хотел узнать, как там Джейс и Клэри. Им вне Института небезопасно, — выпалил Алек, понимая, что ещё немного, и он уже не сможет это произнести. Не сможет остановить неверное, почти неизбежное.

Тот недовольно и недоверчиво нахмурился и заметно утратил к Алеку интерес. Невидимая магия Магнуса, благоухавшая сандалом, ушла; Алек, чувствуя себя неприлично голым, снова попытался застегнуть куртку, но пальцы не слушались. 

— Вот как? — переспросил Магнус наконец с фальшиво-бодрой улыбкой. — Тогда прошу следовать за мной.

Алек побрёл за ним, держась на расстоянии. Шаги Магнуса скрадывали пушистый ковёр и мягкие турецкие туфли с загнутыми кверху носами, но, несмотря на это, двигался он с подчёркнутым достоинством, без слов говоря — не приближайся, не трогай меня. Алек и не посмел бы: он был слишком ошеломлён и сбит с толку собственными чувствами. Он же всё сделал правильно, оттолкнул, восстановил душевное и физическое равновесие, только равновесия-то и не было. Там, где были раньше одиночество, правила и долг, всего за две коротких встречи стал Магнус, а теперь — пустота…

— Вот они, твои Джейс и Клэри, — остановившись у шкафа, Магнус взмахнул рукой, призывая заглянуть в комнату. — Зря беспокоишься, Верховный маг Бруклина ничего не сделает Сумеречным охотникам, — его глаза, принявшие свой обычный демонический вид, опасно сузились. — Мы чтим Закон.

Старательно игнорируя надменность в его голосе, Алек обошёл вокруг и замер, увидев спящих Джейса и Клэри. 

— Ритуал был немножко утомительным, так что я радушно предложил им остаться. В следующий раз я, конечно, уже подумаю над этим, потому что слишком уж вы сюда зачастили. Магнус Бейн не благотворительная организация.

Они выглядели… Алек пытался подобрать подходящее слово, но на ум приходило только «правильно». Укрытая покрывалом, Клэри спала, разметав свои ярко-рыжие волосы по диванной подушке. Её бледное лицо и едва-едва вздымавшаяся от дыхания грудь выдавали правду: что ритуал был вовсе не «немножко утомительным», как его окрестил Магнус, а дьявольски изматывающим, так что Клэри, наверняка, сразу же свалилась без сил. Неудивительно. Но она сама вызвалась, так что пусть терпит, а вот Джейс… Тот спал рядом на полу, привычно приняв классическую позу, к которой будущих Сумеречных охотников приучали с детства — чтобы, только проснувшись, сразу можно было бросаться в защиту или нападение. 

В защиту не Алека, а Клэри. Клэри. Потому что только Клэри заставляла его парабатая так волноваться, что Джейс больше никого и ничего не видел. Потому что Джейс оберегал её, ото всех и от всего, только её. Сегодня Алек видел, как они целовались прямо в Институте, ни от кого не скрываясь, а сейчас Джейс спал у её дивана, как преданный пёс.

Как тот оборотень, до конца остававшийся со своей обречённой подругой.

Алек отвёл взгляд. Значит, любовь. Это то, во что он ни за что не будет вмешиваться. Джейс заслуживал, чтобы его любили. А ему любить, видимо, не страшно и не больно. И жить он будет, наверное, исполняя свой долг нефилима, только для себя и Клэри. 

Счастливый.

Удивительно, но он чувствовал не боль. Чуточку разочарования, немного усталости и досады из-за собственного проигрыша в борьбе с выскочкой Фрэй, однако больше всего — и это чувство захватило его целиком — облегчения. Всё, хватит, не нужно и дальше сомневаться, метаться от одного к другому. Раз Джейс теперь недостижим для него, раз нет ни ненависти, ни ревности, ни сожаления — может, и не было никогда чувства к нему? Может, это было просто отговоркой, чтобы не замечать того, кто молча стоял сейчас рядом и ждал?

Однако, повернувшись, Алек ошеломлённо замер. На лице неотрывно смотревшего на него Магнуса проявилось выражение горького понимания. Он смерил Алека долгим взглядом, глянул на спящего Джейса и, отвернувшись, приглушённо сказал:

— Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, Александр Лайтвуд.

— Магнус?

— Ты увидел своих друзей, удостоверился, что с ними всё в порядке. Так возвращайся в Институт и доложи, что Магнус Бейн считает, что в памяти Клариссы Фэйрчайлд нет ничего нового о Валентине. Им лучше поискать другой источник информации.

— Магнус, — почти умоляюще протянул Алек. 

Холодный тон и официальные, напыщенные слова ранили больше, чем недавний поцелуй Клэри и Джейса. Магнус всё не так понял. Он наверняка решил, что Алек страдал из-за вскрывшейся симпатии Джейса к другой, но Алек же отпустил своего парабатая, отпустил, пожелав счастья.

Отпустил последнее, что у него было, и если Магнус его отвергнет… Алек почувствовал себя утопающим, над которым смыкаются тёмные и холодные воды озера.

— Где выход, ты знаешь. Я хочу побыть один. Вчера я сказал лишнее.

Припечатав Алека этими словами, он взмахнул рукой — между ними в воздухе повисла сотканная из золотых искр надпись «Проваливай» — двинулся в кухню. 

— Магнус! — наплевав на то, что своим возгласом он мог разбудить Джейса и Клэри, Алек рванулся следом, но догнал его лишь в кухне, вцепился в его плечо и жестоко ошибся. Рывком развернувшись, Магнус с самым что ни на есть возмущённым выражением лица сбросил его ладонь. 

А потом на замершего Алека откуда-то сбоку обрушилось яростное шипение, и маленькая лапка с выпущенными когтями прошлась у самого его лица. Алека спасли лишь его отточенные рефлексы.

— Председатель Мяо! — сказал Магнус с укоризной. — Не стоит пачкаться. Я в порядке, а Александр и так уже уходит.

— Ты всё не так понял.

— Ну, маги, знаешь ли, не умеют читать мысли. Я не Северус Снейп. Зато я видел достаточно.

— Магнус, послушай, я вчера ушёл, ничего не ответив. Я понимаю, это могло создать… эээ… ложное впечатление…

— Нет, — с достоинством ответил тот, — никаких ложных впечатлений. Ты влюблён в Джейса, а сейчас переживаешь, потому что он предпочёл Клариссу. По-моему, здесь всё ясно. Магнус Бейн не был и не будет ничьм запасным аэродромом, Александр.

Зрачки его кошачьих глаз сузились, превратившись в тонкие-тонкие чёрточки. В другой момент Алек бы отшатнулся, спасовал, свалил бы, но… он позже подумает, что творит. 

— Слушай, может быть, мне и нравился Джейс — может быть, я этого не отрицаю.

— Конечно. Я прекрасно понимаю, какие последствия может иметь руна парабатай. Вы не первые такие в истории Сумеречных охотников и, думаю, не последние.

Однако от Алека не укрылась прорезавшаяся в Магнуса голосе… заинтересованность или, возможно, даже надежда? Он сделал глубокий вдох. Произнести вслух перед кем-то, что у него были чувства к Джейсу, вообще к другому парню — это внезапно отобрало очень много сил. Он ведь и перед самим собой признал это только недавно, благодаря всё тому же Магнусу. А тот, кажется, оценил этот отчаянный шаг. По крайней мере, невидимое давление, побуждавшее Алека уйти, пропало. 

— Но тогда разве я не должен быть расстроенным тем, как Джейс оберегает Клэри даже во сне? Тем, что они целовались у меня на глазах? Я выгляжу расстроенным?

Магнус вскинул брови:

— Может быть?

— Может?.. Ладно, может быть. Только вряд ли это из-за Джейса. У нашей семьи проблемы.

— Я слышал.

— А Джейса я отпустил. Пусть будет счастлив с этой Клэри Фрэй, отныне судьба его сердца меня не касается. Магнус… — Алек внезапно понял, что само это имя обладало магией, своей собственной, заставлявшей его задыхаться от волнения, но усилием воли заставил себя продолжить. — Я действительно не знаю, что делаю здесь. Не знаю, что я к тебе чувствую и чувствую ли.

«Ты ему понравился, он тебе понравился, — воскликнула в его голове Изабель, — вы должны попробовать!»

— Но я хочу попробовать.

Молчавший Магнус опустил голову.

— Не думаю, что это тот ответ, который я хотел бы услышать, — признал он, и Алек просто взорвался:

— Тогда отзови свои чары! Прекрати охмурять меня своей магией, вставать перед глазами, куда бы я ни шёл, и звучать в моей голове. Прекрати всё это!

— Я не могу, — потрясённо выдохнул Магнус, подняв на него глаза. Забывшись, он потянулся пальцами к щеке Алека, с которой, вопреки его же собственным словам, слетело чуть-чуть голубоватых искр. Алек ощутил привычное после Иратце исцеляющее пощипывание и понял, что Председатель Мяо его всё-таки царапнул — он, слишком увлечённый Магнусом, абсолютно ничего не почувствовал. А Магнус залечил царапину. — Я ничего не делал с тобой, Александр.

Как будто Алек не знал.

Наплевав на последствия, он шагнул навстречу. Магнус отступил ровно на такой же шаг, упёрся спиной в столешницу, и Алек навис над ним. Слишком близко. Он вновь чувствовал лёгкий аромат сандала, горячее неровное дыхание, видел, как дёрнулся у Магнуса кадык, когда тот шумно сглотнул. Но в его глазах всё ещё была настороженность, заглушавшая все остальные чувства. Алек не понимал, что делает и чем ему ответят — тоже, но было слишком холодно. Слишком страшно остаться одному.

Поэтому, наклонив голову, он потянулся к Магнусу губами, отчаянно понадеявшись, что не выглядит при этом откровенно неопытным. Таким, над которым не грех посмеяться. Хотя, когда Магнус начал отвечать, обнимая его за шею, притягивая ближе, Алек забыл обо всем. 

— Оу, — первым отстранившийся Магнус выглядел по-настоящему довольным. Слепо потянувшийся к нему Алек поймал только тёплый вздох и мягкий смешок, а в следующий момент его остановил прижавшийся к его губам палец, уже почему-то без колец и перстней. — В вас, дети Ангела, не меньше страсти, чем в детях Демонов.

Это прозвучало почему-то так, словно Магнус впервые целовался с нефилимом и собирался исправить это упущение, причём со всеми Сумеречными охотниками, каких только сможет найти. Шутку неожиданно зарычавший Алек распознал, лишь когда искорки веселья в уже обычных глазах Магнуса не заметить было невозможно. 

— Почему я? — выдохнул он едва слышно, боясь, что стоит только повысить голос, как всё это — Магнус, его рука у Алека на шее, их случившийся поцелуй — истает словно сон. — Скажи мне правду, Магнус: почему я?

— Люблю голубые глаза и тёмные волосы, это же классика, — тот запустил пальцы в его шевелюру, но Алек не удовлетворился этим ответом. В словах Магнуса была доля истины, но не вся истина.

— И всё же?

Веселье улетучилось с лица Магнуса, сменившись неожиданной горечью и, кажется, даже болью. Сообразив, что он задал не тот вопрос, Алек уже думал было сказать «Забудь», отвлечь поцелуем, но Магнус, посмотрев на него, серьёзно и тихо ответил:

— Потому что когда я в первый раз увидел тебя в «Пандемониуме», мне показалось, будто я увидел самого себя. Среди всей толпы гостей, среди своих друзей ты был смертельно одинок.

Алек сглотнул.

— Но не теперь.

— Не теперь, — эхом отозвался Магнус, соглашаясь, и поцеловал его снова, привстав на цыпочки.

В этом поцелуе вёл он — уверенно, напористо, неосознанно выдавая скопившуюся за сотню лет жажду — так что Алек и не думал бороться за власть. Вместо этого он, не разрывая болезненно-сладкого поцелуя, подхватил Магнуса, усаживая на столешницу. От неловкого движения пояс на его халате развязался, и атласная ткань скользнула вниз, обнажая золотисто-смуглые плечи, горячие, словно только что выведенная руна. Алек вцепился в них, как утопающий, только что выбравшийся на поверхность, в спасательный круг. Он почувствовал, как с него стянули кожаную куртку. Лохмотья, бывшие когда-то рубашкой, Магнус просто испепелил щелчком пальцев.

— О, Ангел, — сорвалось у Алека прежде, чем он понял, что и кому говорит. Довольная улыбка Магнуса исчезла в новом поцелуе, то жестковато-грубом, то настолько невыносимо нежном, что Алеку, скользившему пальцами по его обнажённой спине, кружило голову.

А потом в яростной попытке обнять друг друга крепче, прижать сильнее, они, кажется, сбили чайничек, и тот, хлопнувшись на пол, послал по всему лофту отвратительно громкий звук.

— Что за… Это ты, маг? — послышался из гостиной заспанный голос Джейса, и Магнус поморщился.

— Этот человек даже в полусне умудряется звучать до отвращения заносчиво, — пожаловался он, запуская в сторону Джейса магическую дымку.

Услышав звук падения тела на пол, Алек потребовал было объяснений, но Магнус с невинным видом подул на пальцы:

— Зато нам больше никто не помешает.

***

— Не понимаю, — Алек уже в который раз за это утро проверял все шкафы огромной кухни, — ты — Верховный Маг Бруклина и не держишь у себя простую кофеварку?

— Зачем мне кофеварка, если я маг? — усмехнулся тот, и по его щелчку на обеденном столе материализовались два стаканчика кофе с логотипом «Старбакс». Благодарно посмотрев на Магнуса, Алек только пригубил напиток, как в кухню, разминая плечи, зашёл мрачный Джейс.

— Я всякое за собой помню, но чтобы я засыпал головой на полу, а ногами на столе? —Джейс пристально посмотрел на Магнуса: — Твоих рук дело?

Когда тот оскорблённо хмыкнул и отвернулся, Алек, предчувствуя ссору, попытался вмешаться, но услышал:

— Алек, ты, что, провёл тут всю ночь?

— А, ну… Я связался с Изабель, убедился, что в Институте всё в порядке, и мы оба решили, что будет лучше мне остаться здесь. На всякий случай. Мы до сих пор не знаем, где Валентин, лучше быть настороже.

— Ну, конечно, — вполголоса протянул Магнус, словно не замечая его умоляющего взгляда. Алек ощутил, что краснеет: он впервые лгал Джейсу. Так лгал. 

— Кто говорит о Валентине в такое утро, тот, определённо, напрашивается на неприятности. — Влетевшая в кухню хмурая Клэри буквально вырвала у Алека кофе и опустошила стаканчик почти на половину, после чего тоже повернулась Магнусу. — Не получилось, да? В моей памяти ничего нет?

— Очевидно, что нет, — старательно контролируя голос, ответил тот и материализовал ещё один кофе для Алека. 

Уставившись на новый стаканчик в своей руке, он перевёл взгляд на Магнуса и чуть качнул головой. Тому не стоило этого делать. Джейс, конечно, слеп во многих вещах, но с ними сейчас Клэри, а девчонки всегда видят то, на что парни не обращают внимания. Хорошо хоть, что Магнус своей магией скрыл от остальных его припухшие после яростных поцелуев губы.

Ему вообще было не по себе. Магнус и Джейс с ним в одной комнате, с одним Алек целовался почти всю ночь, а другому врал на глазах у первого. Это не походило на измену, какая там измена, с Джейсом покончено, просто… Ему было хорошо. Может быть, он даже был счастлив наконец, и хотелось, чтобы друзья узнали, порадовались за него, а вместо этого Алек должен лгать, словно совершил преступление. Хотя он на самом деле сделал то, чем нефилим не может позволить себе гордиться… но не жалел об этом. Совсем не жалел. О том, как должен вести себя будущий глава семьи, которому предстоит заключить политический брак, Алек подумает позже, где-нибудь за пределами этой квартиры.

Сообразив, что Магнус до сих пор смотрит на него, Алек повернулся, открыто встречая его взгляд, и получил от заметно расслабившегося Магнуса широкую и откровенную улыбку. От неё потеплело на душе.

— Послушай, Алек, — Клэри задумчиво потеребила прядь, — а разве ты вчера был в этой рубашке?

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Алек моментально взмок от волнения, как пойманный с поличным воришка. Конечно, нет.

— Нет. Прошлая приказала долго жить, когда мы дрались с оборотнем, так что Магнус великодушно призвал эту из ближайшего магазина.

— Вообще-то это «Turnbull&Asser», легендарные английские сорочки! По всему миру ценятся, вы, маленькие необразованные ангелочки! — возмутился Магнус. — А ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Алека, — мог бы и соврать. 

Алек заставил себя виновато улыбнуться. Ему не хотелось лгать снова, пусть даже и самую малость, а так он не сказал ничего лишнего. Магнус действительно призвал ему эту рубашку, неважно, какой она там марки, главное — что высокий воротник-стойка закрывал тёмно-лиловые синяки от засосов. Их Магнус отказался убирать.

И Алек, если честно, хотел, чтобы эти метки не сходили как можно дольше.


End file.
